Lettre à lily
by Dioxygene
Summary: Le dernier acte d'une histoire finie. Quand les personnages ont enfin compris qu'on ne peut modifier les actions passées, qu'on ne peut revenir sur le mal produit... OS


_Lily,_

_je ne sais pas si tu prendras la peine de lire cette lettre, je sais que je t'ai tellement blessée que tu ne cherches même plus ma présence des yeux. Tu m'ignores et tu as de bonnes raisons de le faire. J'ai compris, tu sais. Quand j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai vu ce qui se passait dans ton esprit. Je te blessais tant et c'était trop tard. Quelque chose de fini avant d'avoir vraiment commencé. Mon cœur a fait un arrêt de quelques secondes puis est reparti de plus belle. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'arrête totalement : ta souffrance, future haine, était terrible à regarder. Alors maintenant que les semaines, les mois, ont passé, je sais que des excuses ne suffiront pas, que je pourrais essayer de te parler autant que je le pourrais, tu partirais en sens inverse. C'est trop tard. Alors je t'écris cette lettre, d'une part égoïstement, car j'ai besoin d'exprimer ce poids sur mon cœur, et, d'autre part, pour que tu saches que j'arrêterai désormais d'essayer de te parler. Je suivrai la voie que j'aurais dû suivre si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, malgré la douleur de t'avoir perdue. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce choix, puisqu'il est trop tard : j'ai perdu l'amitié la plus chère que j'avais, sans espoir de la retrouver._

_Quand je t'ai vue, les premiers jours, tenir la main à Potter, celui avec qui tu avais juré que tu ne sortirais jamais, Potter l'arrogant, Potter le vantard, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas cru. J'ai pensé que, non content de t'avoir éloignée de moi, il voulait aussi me détruire par la jalousie. Et puis j'ai compris. Je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans, il t'aimait absolument, il t'aimait sans retenue. Et tes sourires, ceux que tu m'adressais parfois avant, c'est à lui que tu les offrais._

_Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai compris mes sentiments pour toi. Je pensais que tu les connaissais, parfois tu me donnais cette impression. C'est devant toi seule que j'étais mauvais acteur. Maintenant ma vie entière est une pièce de théâtre. Ma vie, sans toi, n'en est plus une. Si tu étais là, tu me dirais que c'est de ma faute, que j'ai choisi mon propre chemin, et tu aurais parfaitement raison.  
L'émotion me fait beaucoup trop dériver. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'écrirais et, maintenant que j'ose le faire, c'est plus difficile que je l'imaginais.  
Je t'aime, Lily. Depuis le début, depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre mes sentiments pour toi et de mettre des mots dessus. Tu étais la seule raison qui me faisait vivre avant Poudlard. Mes parents n'étant pas les meilleurs du monde, tu étais la seule qui se souciait de moi. Et puis, au château, ce fut la même chose.  
Je n'attends pas de réponse à cette déclaration, car il n'y en a pas de possible. Tu aimes ton Potter, je le sais. Je ne veux pas de pitié, encore moins de compassion. Mon but n'est pas de t'attirer des ennuis ou de troubler ton bonheur. La seule chose que je te demanderai, c'est de garder cela secret._

_Cette lettre n'est pas là pour te perturber, pour te faire changer d'avis, pour faire renaître une amitié qui est définitivement finie. Avec ces mots, je me libère et j'espère montrer un peu de ce courage qui fait la fierté des Gryffondors et qui m'a fait défaut lors de la répartition et dans ma vie en général._

_Severus_

_

* * *

_

Après avoir relu, de nombreuses fois, le parchemin qui transportait à présent ses plus profondes pensées, Severus Rogue le roula soigneusement. Se mordant la lèvre d'un air anxieux, il respira un bon coup. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se trompait : il n'y avait aucun courage en lui. Ses doigts tremblaient au moment de la rédaction et il avait dû, plusieurs fois, s'arrêter pour se calmer. Maintenant qu'il y était, qu'il devait l'envoyer, il hésitait encore. Il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? De ce qui allait arriver quand cette lettre serait lue ? Peut être qu'il se mentait à lui même. Et que, contrairement à ce qu'il écrivait, il espérait que cela allait changer quelque chose. Sauf que plus rien ne pouvait se transformer par magie. C'était cela le plus drôle. Même les plus grands sorciers restaient incapables de se soulager de leurs problèmes. Alors quelle était la différence avec les moldus ?

Il commençait à être tard, Severus avait assisté au tomber du jour, tomber du rideau, la nuit envahissait le petit coin qu'il s'était choisi pour être seul, être tranquille. Il se leva, se disant que, finalement, il enverrait cette lettre le lendemain matin. Peut être qu'à ce moment là, il aurait une volonté assez forte pour vaincre son appréhension.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'une jeune fille répondant au doux nom de Lily Evans était en train de se préparer pour assister à ses cours, un jeune homme sombre laissait s'échapper une chouette chargée d'une mission si importante, à ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses cernes lui donnaient un air plus obscur que d'habitude et il allait certainement recevoir des remarques et des railleries. Mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait mieux, il avait enfin réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un certain temps désormais. Il pouvait être apaisé.

L'oiseau en question voleta un peu, de-ci de-là (que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver du premier coup le bon destinataire, surtout lorsque ce n'est pas l'heure de la distribution des courriers). Le temps qu'il trouve Lily, cette dernière était sur le point de quitter son dortoir, absolument prête. Elle se pressait car son cher James l'attendait dans la salle commune, pour aller déjeuner. L'animal à plume entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers elle. Curieuse, Lily se pencha pour récupérer le papier, et la chouette s'en alla sans demander son reste. Elle avait reçu des ordres bien précis et voulait retourner le plus vite possible à la volière, au cas où les autres lui auraient gardé quelques miettes de miam-hibou, il valait mieux se dépêcher !

Lily avait déjà son sac en toile contenant ses livres de cours et parchemins vierges sur l'épaule mais elle regardait la lettre. Elle aussi soupira quand elle la vit de plus prés et reconnut l'écriture. Elle en avait reçu tant, des missives portant cette écriture petite, noire et serrée ! Pourtant, Severus avait finalement compris et il avait arrêté. Il n'essayait plus de se faire pardonner. Il ne savait pas quel mal cela lui avait fait, à elle, de devoir refuser de lui parler, faire comme s'il n'existait pas, alors que lui tentait par tous les moyens de se réconcilier avec elle. La jeune fille habillée de rouge et d'or soupira une deuxième et dernière fois avant de sortir sa baguette et de brûler le papier en le tenant par un coin.  
Un peu perturbée, elle rejoignit son amoureux et, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle ne vit pas le regard plein d'espoir et craintif à la fois, rempli de douceur pour elle et à la fois déçu.  
Rien n'avait changé.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu =)

Dioxygène


End file.
